


Face to face

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, songfic????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Tony went back to what used to be his favorite club.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Kudos: 36





	Face to face

Tony hadn’t really been here in forever, though it used to be his favorite club when he was younger.

The only reason he was here now, was just so he could relax. Shake the stress away. He’d come alone and he’d meant to stay alone. That was the exact moment he saw a man dancing for which Tony would normally have to be paying _a lot_ of money if he wanted to see that.

The man saw him staring and sent him a cheeky smile.

All of a sudden Tony didn’t want to be alone anymore. He made his way across the dancefloor which could only be achieved by dancing yourself.

No words were spoken, the man -who just happened to be the single most gorgeous human being Toy had ever seen- moved like it was his job, placing his hands on Tony’s waist. Tony followed his lead perfectly.

Soon they’re hand in hand, chest to chest and now they’re face to face.

_Fuck going home alone._ “How about we go my place?” Tony yelled over the music.

The man sent him a downright _sinful_ smile.

***

They woke up the following morning in Tony’s king-sized bed, still completely naked. Tony heard the man speaking for the first time -other than some dirty talk and screaming last night- “My name’s Bucky by the way.”

Oh Pepper was gonna be so fucking mad…

**Author's Note:**

> This happened during my daily 2 hour train ride home while I was listening to my childhood fav 'Don't Stop the Music' by Rihanna while I was half falling asleep.  
So yeah, inspired by Rihanna's 'Don't Stop the Music'.


End file.
